


Quiet, Please!

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Librarian AU, M/M, Multi, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol i suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> tet made me

(y/n) collapsed in their chair, exhausted from stacking all those darn books.

They had finallly gotten their dream job; a librarian. It didn't pay much, but it was worth it to be around this many books. The library was generally quiet, except for the occasional child, which gave (y/n) some much needed peace and quiet. 

Unfortunately, today was not one of those days. 

(y/n) leaned back and picked a random book from the newly-organized stack. They sighed contently and began to read.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away-"

The door slammed open and a young man with spiky, brown hair and a large grin burst in.

"Well... I just happened to be walking by when I saw you two lovely ladies.. walking. How you doing, kawaii neko girls? Nya, rawr."

The entire library fell quiet. Twenty pairs of eyes, including (y/n)'s, glared at the mystery man. He hummed quietly almost like he couldn't feel everybody's annoyed stares. 

(y/n) stood up, mentally preparing themselves to confront the stranger. They strode over and loudly cleared their throat.

"Excuse me," they said, causing the man to look up, "you made a bit of a scene there. I think you bothered the other, um, patrons with your outburst."

He glanced at them, like he was looking into their soul, but finally spoke up.

"Oh, really?" He sat straight up and leaped onto the small table. It wobbled a little under his weight. "I'm very sorry, everyone!!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. He jumped and moved around frantically, causing the table to falter.

"Whoaa!!" He screamed, his chocolate-brown hair rose and fell as he slipped off his platform. The library shook like an earthquake when he hit the ground.

"Ow..." He groaned and rubbed his sore arms. (y/n) pitied the poor guy and outstretched their hand.

"Are you okay, uh..." They searched their mind for a name for the fallen man. Unsurprisingly, they found nothing. 

"It's Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru." He said as he grabbed (y/n)'s palm. It was like he read their mind, or something. "Anyway thanks for helping me, but it looks like I caused more of a commotion than I wanted..." he blushed and turned away.

"Huh? Oh it's fine!" (y/n) blurted out. 

"No it's not... you broke a table and made a ruckus. You're cute as hell but-" they thought but were interrupted by Oikawa's sudden words. 

"So, can I have your number?" 

"Eh?? What's that supposed to mean?" They asked getting very flustered.

"Exactly what I said. You're really cute so... I want your number. I wanna call you, maybe go on a date..." he trailed off and looked expectantly at (y/n).

"Shit... he looks super duper adorable right now!" (y/n) said to themselves. "Fine, but you have to pay for the damages." They said, gesturing at the splintered remains of the library property. 

"Yes, of course!" He breathlessly gasped, "but what's your name?"

"Oh... it's (y/n)..." 

"(y/n)? I like it, it's very nice." Oikawa nodded and gave (y/n) a huge smile. "So, do you wanna go out?"

"Look asshole, I'm still working I can't fucking go out." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke man


End file.
